roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Union
Personality Elena is a very silent and shy person that she keeps her distance away from most people. If she accidentally touches a person her quirk activates during lunch time, before or after school she goes to an empty room and practices her singing. If she does talk to someone she will respond to them by writing down on a notepad or sign language. She's very graceful and shows proper etiquette. Backstory When elena was a child she would always smile. The smile would always bright up the room with her parents. Her family lived on a small ranch where they would take care of houses. Houses were elena's favorite animal song her mother would sing lullabies about them. How they got the ranch was just passed down her father's family. She would always sing with her mother before bed time. Her quirk took after her mother and her looks after her father. Most of the songs her and her mother would sing were lullabies that reminded them of happy or sad times. Elena was close to her mother especially when it came to her quirk. When she hit the age of 7 her parents got the call from her school that she stopped speaking completely. Even when she tried to speak it would come out rash and hurt. Even if it was apart of her quirk the parents felt hurt and the mother felt it was her fault that this happened. The mother went into depression while the daughter and father tried to cheer her up. The mother gave her daughter a fake reassuring smile but the child knew better to trust that smile. When it was elena bedtime her mother sang her a lullaby that reminded her of the conflict with her and her sister. Elena loved the song but soon after reminded her of betrayal. The next day she found her mother leave. From that day forth elena tried to find her mother for 7 years. Of course she loved her father very much but she missed her mother too. On one faithful day she found her mother with a different family. This broke her heart. When she ran back to her father he comforted her the best he can. After a year elena started to learn how to fight in fencing since if she was gonna make her father proud she needed to learn something else other than sing. When elena was 16 her father opened up a small bakery to raise a bit more money to keep the ranch going. Resources A ranch house and a bakery at the WayHaven mall. She gets about 200 dollars monthly. Equipment/Weaponry She has a steel custom dual rapier swords that could cut into almost anything (she uses two). 00743e83ddc0d9be466e4c520210e0ce--rapier-sword-fantasy-fantasy-weapons.jpg|Elena Slyer Weapon Specializations Fencing. Quirk Singing Muse. Her quirk took away her voice. Her voice is preserved to only sing. If she tries to speak without it being related to her quirk, her voice would come out rash and she would already use up 1 turn of her ability. When in battle she would have to stay behind and be the support for her allies. When giving aid she would have to touch the ones she is giving help to. An aura would soon form around them as soon as elena starts singing. For her quirk to activate they'll have to wait in the second turn of singing the effect starts in the first ten seconds she sings. From what she sings and how it makes her feel will give different aid to her allies or take in emergency. For the total of turns for one song it lasts about 5 turns. elena can buff 3 people at once Strength: this should be self explanatory but when she feels defenseless, her allies will be covered in a yellow aura and feel stronger with a boost of 9kn of force added on to their original strength. Dexterity: when she sings a song that makes her sad her team is covered in a blue aura. she gives her allies a quicker reaction time to their opponents attack, and the improved reaction time can be 0.2. Constitution: this song activates when she feels determined and her team is covered in a red aura. They gain 8KN natural resistance and feel no pain, Elena will feel the pain but won't take any actual damage but if the pain is too big it might even cancel elena’s concentration. Wisdom: this ability activates during when she feels weary with her team covered in green aura. This ability helps her team gain more defense in skills and physical attack. Healing: while using this ability her allies will be covered in a purple aura. This ability lets her heal. 2 turns for skin wounds. 3 turns for stab and bullet wounds. 5 turns for broken bones and deep wounds. Bonus: The song itself makes others cry. The downside is: she can’t speak normally so she's a mute, she can’t mess up on the lyrics even if she is fight with her sword. she has to finish one song and wait 3 turns before moving on to another one, if she exceeds it she will black out. she can’t take too damage until she messes up, and she has to touch her allies so her quirk knows who is it aiding. Her limit of singing is about 10 turns in total. if she sings twice then after that song she will black out for the whole day. If a battle is ended early and she stops, it will still count as having sung the whole song. So it will go on cooldown. Versatility Her quirk doesn't help when it comes to other stuff but her excellent fencing skills helps her in cutting up things she needs. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age Academy Student Category:Golden Age 3rd Year Student